In communication systems, there is a need for a switch that can controllably open or close a communication path or cross connect communication paths. In communication systems that use electrical signals for transmission, there is available a variety of such switches. Originally mechanical relay actuators were used for such switches and occasionally semiconductor devices are used for such switches. Characteristics sought for in all forms of switches are that they be rugged, reliable and relatively inexpensive.
There appears to be presently no switch for use in optical communication systems that has these characteristics of ruggedness, reliability and low cost to the degree desired.
The present invention seeks to provide such a switch. The invention further seeks to provide components for adding attenuation controllably to a lightwave communication path.